


Ten Times Elizabeth Weir Gave In

by Geonn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Bisexual Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Doctor/Patient, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Goodbye Sex, Hand Jobs, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Psychological Warfare, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Roleplay, Romance, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Smutlet, Subterfuge, Therapy, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth decides she just has to go for it. Time and again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save a Horse (Cam Mitchell)

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to my story "How to Seduce an Expedition Leader in Ten Easy Steps"  
> (found here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/261298)

This is not her kink. This is not the fantasy that keeps her awake at night. But that slow drawl pulls her in, that country boy smile widens as he leans in to her neck, and Elizabeth can't help but give in. His hands run from the waistband of her trousers up under her arms, lifting her shirt just slightly before he moves back down. He runs his hands to the front of her trousers and his fingers dip underneath, between the material and her skin, and he pulls back. His eyes are dark, his lips are slightly parted, and she opens his belt as an invitation for him to do the same.

She blames the jeans as they're pushed down. Not too tight, not baggy, but just the right size to show off the lean muscles of his thighs and the shape of his ass. If not for the jeans, she could ignore the stirrings just like she ignores how John Sheppard occasionally makes her hot under the collar. But Cameron Mitchell, in his civvies, and she's sitting on the kitchen counter while his jeans make a quick trek to the floor.

He called her ma'am when they met. "Ma'am." Not in the way he'd address a superior or an elder (thank God), but in that southern way that melts a woman's knees. She kisses his neck and whispers for him to say it again as she cups the front of his underwear. He groans and chuckles, and he kisses her earlobe - oh, _God_ , her earlobe - and he says, "Yes, ma'am."

Her pants can't come off fast enough. His underwear vanishes like it was never there, and she licks her palm before she grabs him. She kicks her pants off, and his thumbs hook in her underwear. He steps back, and his hands slide over her thighs as he pulls the lace down. She's breathless, and his hand moves up her inner thigh to touch her as they kiss again.

Cameron touches her and she moans into his mouth. She pushes down his underwear and his cock seems to expand to fill her hand. Elizabeth grips him tightly as he uses two fingers on her, and she breaks the kiss to catch her breath. She runs her hand from his head down the front of his shirt and begins undoing the buttons as quickly as she can manage. Her fingers are shaking, and he patiently waits for her to finish before he kisses her again. 

"I... uh... h-hold on." He steps back and Elizabeth pushes the hem of her shirt down between her legs as he bends over to pick up his jeans. She tilts her head to the side and bites her lip as she admires his ass. He retrieves his wallet and removes a condom, opening the wrapper before he hands it to her. "Care to do the honors?"

Elizabeth smiles as she takes the protection. She kisses him and he moves between her legs. She loves this part, the seductive grip of holding a man's erection in place while her fingers slide down its full length. She teases his balls, and Cameron groans. She's still wearing her shirt, and he pushes his hand underneath it, over her stomach, and kisses her again as she guides him forward.

She feels him against her, she shifts, and then he's inside of her. He pushes her shirt up and off, and Elizabeth lifts her arms so he can take her shirt off. She's in her bra, he's naked, and slowly he begins to thrust into her. She puts her hands on the back of his neck and moves her hips toward his. He licks his lips and then kisses hers. Cameron grabs her hair, just tight enough to be arousing but not enough to hurt, and she growls approvingly as his tongue slides against hers.

Her ankles hook behind his back to draw him closer. In the fantasies that started immediately after they met for the first time, she was in her red shirt and uniform slacks, and he was still wearing his BDUs. The scenario was some 'just back through the Stargate, too aroused to wait any longer' thing, but she has to admit this is better. Private, domestic, just him and her and...

She lifts her head and Cameron kisses her throat. She trembles and clings to him as she comes, and he says her name in that fucking drawl, and she's lost. He licks her earlobe and her toes curl, and her fingers drag down his shoulders, and she reaches the crest of the wave and plummets down the other side. 

He kisses her cheeks, her nose, between her eyelashes and then her lips. He pulls out of her and Elizabeth takes his cock in her hands. She takes off his condom and begins to stroke him. Cameron groans and puts his hands on her shoulders. He massages, and Elizabeth smiles. "Say something, Cameron."

"Got anything in mind, Elizabeth?" His eyes are mostly closed and she can tell how close he is.

She bites her lip. "Saying my name is a good start."

He puts his hand in her hair again. "Elizabeth. I'm close, Elizabeth."

She closes her eyes and moves her hand faster. He grunts. She squeezes, he comes. She feels it on her palms and the wrist of her right hand, and they kiss as he jerks against her palm. Elizabeth kisses him hard, and his hand moves to her bra, stroking the nipple through the lace. Part of her wonders how they got here from the bar, how a simple request for a ride home turned into amazing sex on the counter of her rental house. A bigger part didn't give a damn.

"Very nice, Colonel." She kisses his cheek and he bows down to kiss her earlobe. She whimpers helplessly under his assault. "Thank you for the ride home."

"Any time... had to make sure you got in safely."

"Well... I'm still not tucked in." She bats her eyelashes at him, enjoying the idea of playing the coquette. She can play the leader, she can be the woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders. But sometimes she just wanted to be a woman. And tonight, that woman wants her cowboy.

"Well." Cameron gathers her in his arms, and she wraps her legs around his waist. "Let's get you to bed, little missy."

Elizabeth buries her face against his shoulder and laughs as he carries her down the hall to her bedroom. She imagines it will be a long time before she actually gets any sleep, but at the moment she doesn't give a damn.


	2. Royal Subjects (Vala Mal Doran)

Vala didn't understand why Elizabeth didn't have a title of some sort. The SGC was full of Colonels and Generals and Majors. But the one woman they had in charge, the woman in charge of one of the most amazing places Vala had ever visited, was just... Doctor. Doctors were a dime a dozen at the SGC. So Vala decided to call her "my queen" during the duration of her stay on Atlantis.

Vala's mood was infectious, and Elizabeth found herself harder than she had in a long time. She sought Vala out after the miniature celebration broke out. Daniel was being a "stick in the mud," as Vala put it, but the rest of the city was elated about the Supergate being successfully taken out of commission. At the party, Vala prompted Elizabeth to drink far too much and then offered to make sure she got back to her quarters all right.

"This is me, this here." Vala slumped her against the wall next to the door and then smiled. Elizabeth smiled back.

"Welcome home, my queen, and have a wonderful hangover. You've earned it."

"Thank you, milady." She pecked Vala on both cheeks, and then Vala pecked her on both cheeks. They both laughed as Elizabeth kissed Vala's lips, and then Vala kissed Elizabeth's lips. The laughter stopped when it became something deeper, and Elizabeth found herself groping for the door controls before someone happened by.

She pushed Vala into the darkness and shut the door behind them.

"You're drunk," Vala said, but Elizabeth could hear clothing being removed. She rushed to catch up. 

"I'm always drunk when I'm with women."

She was topless when she was taken into Vala's arms, unfastening her pants and pushing them down as she was spun toward the bed. "Should I be concerned about taking advantage of you, my queen?"

"No. Liquid courage." She pushed Vala down onto the mattress and kissed between her breasts. "Women scare me. Men are easy... men like sex with pretty much anyone." She kissed Vala's nipples. "Women are harder to please. Women expect more. And when I'm sober, I always worry that I won't measure up."

"You shan't have to worry about that, my dear queen."

Elizabeth kissed Vala's stomach and eased her legs apart. "Well. Forgive me if I go above and beyond regardless." She kissed Vala's thighs, moving down with each brush of her tongue. She wet both of her thumbs and then used them to part Vala's folds. She blew gently across the sensitive flesh and Vala bucked against her. 

"God! My queen..."

Elizabeth shivered. "More of that." Then she touched her tongue to Vala's sex, and Vala stopped talking coherently. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and let her body take over...

The next morning, Elizabeth woke in a haze. She felt like she'd gone asleep with the television on and subconsciously heard a movie playing. A dirty, filthy movie where someone who looked a lot like her played out an awful lot of her own fantasies. She put an arm up to shield her face from the sun pouring in the window. Vala was lying across the bed, her head on Elizabeth's hip. Her hair spread from Elizabeth's knee to her stomach.

Vala's entire body convulsed, and then her upper body became vertical. She pushed the waves of curly hair out of her face, blinked down at Elizabeth with wide eyes, and the shock faded into an expression of relaxation and understanding.

"Oh. G'morning."

Elizabeth frowned. "What the hell is that?"

Vala's eyebrows rose, and her voice became meek. "What?"

Elizabeth pushed herself up on her elbows and let her eyes travel down Vala's body. She was remembering more and more of that subliminal movie. And it had been a blockbuster. She bit her bottom lip and bent her leg to stroke it along Vala's back.

"Is that any way to greet your queen?"

Vala flattened a hand to her chest. "A thousand apologies, your grace. Please, let me make amends." She wet her lips with a pass of her tongue and slid down Elizabeth's body.

Elizabeth pressed her hands against the headboard, closed her eyes, and spread her legs. Vala kissed Elizabeth's thighs, her stomach, and her pubic hair before she truly went to work. Elizabeth closed her eyes, moaned low in her throat, and laced her fingers together on the back of Vala's head. Vala lifted her legs into the air, swinging her feet as she hummed a tune so the vibrations ran through her tongue and into Elizabeth's body. 

Elizabeth pressed her shoulders into the mattress, lifted her hips to meet Vala's tongue, and began plotting ways to thank her most loyal of subjects.


	3. Age of the Geek (Daniel Jackson)

"It's kind of amazing, isn't it?" 

She was holding a cup of coffee in front of her face, enjoying the aroma without sipping. She found that the full sensory experience of coffee was more enjoyable than just gulping it down. It was late, and the SGC was reduced to a skeleton crew. She had quickly grown to love this time of the day, when she could imagine she was the only one present. That said, she did enjoy her present company.

"I keep waiting to get sick of it. It, uh... hasn't happened yet, obviously." Daniel smiled in that shy way she found so endearing, and she smiled.

They were standing in the briefing room, looking down at the Stargate. She didn't understand why there weren't crowds of people standing there to look at the amazing artifact that made their mission possible. He was in the blue off-duty uniform that showed off his eyes. Not that she'd noticed. She pressed her lips to the rim of her mug and took a sip to distract herself.

"I was actually talking about us. You and me. I mean, I can't really speak for you beyond what I've read. But I was sort of a huge nerd growing up."

Daniel adjusted his glasses and furrowed his brow. "Why would you think I was a nerd?"

Elizabeth smiled. "We were the ones who got teased for spending every spare moment with our noses in a book. And now look at us. We're two of the most powerful people in the most amazing venture humanity has ever undertaken. The geeks have inherited the Earth. And so much more."

"Yeah. Especially now that a civilian is in charge."

"However briefly."

Daniel chuckled. "Oh, they're just giving you a hard time. You replaced one of the greatest, kindest men to ever walk these halls. He was like family. Give us all time to get to know you, and I'm sure it'll all be fine."

Elizabeth had to admit she felt odd walking the halls in her suits. Tonight she wore a cream-colored blazer and a brown skirt, and she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb among the sea of green and blue uniforms. 

"And if we're being entirely honest with each other, and why wouldn't we be, I, uh... have a hard time picturing you being teased in high school."

"'Liz is Weird.' The library was my after-school hangout."

"Still. Guys... probably..."

She laughed. "The guys were the worst. Those who actually bothered to know I existed only saw the glasses and the bookbag that weighed more than their cars." She furrowed her brow and looked at him, and he was looking down at his boots. "Are you saying I'm pretty?"

Daniel laughed. "Wow. Flashback to high school. Yes, Dr. Weir, I think you'd have been too pretty to make fun of."

"Thank you."

He looked up at her. 

"You're not so bad yourself, Dr. Jackson."

The responding kiss was ill-advised by any standard. Elizabeth turned toward him and blindly put her coffee down on the briefing room table. His arms went around her waist, and she kept her eyes open so she could see the expression on his face. He looked like the kind of man she would have fantasized about in high school; broad shoulders, shy smile... He was a fantasy geek, and she ran her palms over his chest to prove to herself that yes, those muscles were real. Years of running around with two soldiers and a Jaffa had paid off...

She was the one who broke the kiss, but she didn't move away from him. She kissed the corner of his mouth and sagged against him, finally closing her eyes as his hands met in the middle of her back. "We can't... not in the briefing room."

"Can't..."

She looked up at him. "Come on, Dr. Jackson. We're both adults." She kissed him softly. "I just... I don't think I'll be able to wait until we get back to my quarters."

Daniel kissed her, and she moaned into his mouth as he turned her around. He stood between her and the briefing room table, one arm around her waist to pin her against him. She rolled her eyes back, tilted her head, and he began to lightly kiss her neck. Her lips were parted in a silent gasp as his hand moved from her shoulder to her breast. He touched it, and it felt as if her blouse and brassiere simply evaporated under the heat. 

Elizabeth moved her hand back and cupped the front of his uniform slacks. She traced the shape of him, giving him permission to move his own hand lower to where it would really do some good. He grunted against her neck and brushed her stomach with his fingers. She moved her feet apart and he inched her skirt up and out of the way.

He worked his fingers into her pantyhose, brushing the crotch of her underwear before pushing it aside as well. She moaned helplessly as his fingers teased her, and she squeezed him harder. Her fear that someone might walk in evolved into a thrill, and she thrust her hips against Daniel's hand. 

She came, and she pressed back against his erection until his breath shuddered against her neck. She smiled, and he kissed her just above the collar of her shirt before he arranged her clothing back into a semblance of normal. They pulled away from each other and Elizabeth turned to see he was blushing. "Ah..."

"Sh. It's okay." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for that, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank _you_. So, um... I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, and he touched his glasses before he gingerly moved away from the table. 

She watched him walk out of the briefing room, his gait awkward due to his orgasm, and she smiled as she turned back to the Stargate. She retrieved her coffee and brought it back to her face, inhaling deeply as she leaned against the table. She felt relaxed, giddy, and satisfied. 

It was definitely a good time to be a geek.


	4. Compelling Arguments (Alicia Vega)

Alicia approached Elizabeth in the mess hall, politely asking if she could sit before taking the seat across the table. They talked about minor things, getting to know one another, becoming fast friends. They had a lot in common, as it turned out, and Elizabeth was relieved to so easily pretend that she was just hanging out with a girlfriend. Their talk continued even after they finished with their meals and they walked along the corridor together. It wasn't until they were in the transport that Alicia revealed her ulterior motives. Elizabeth froze and stopped the transport mid-journey, turning to face Alicia. She said it would be a very bad idea, it was against regulations, the chain of command was in force, and Elizabeth was her commanding officer. That's when Alicia argued her side.

"We're in another galaxy, far away from the people who would dishonorably discharge me if they knew I was propositioning you like this." They kissed. Elizabeth was surprised to discover she was more aggressive than Alicia. 

"We both apparently want this. We need this. Everything you've been through the past few years, you must be going crazy for a little mindless comfort." That got her through the door of Elizabeth's quarters, where they spent some time on the couch not talking.

"No one has to ever know." Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure about that one, but it got her boots off, and it got Alicia out of her jacket, so it must have had some merit.

"If I'm just touching myself, and you're touching yourself, it's basically just masturbation. The fact we're doing it in the same room doesn't enter into it." Elizabeth kicked her pants away and leaned back to make sure Alicia had a good view, and Alicia's reasoning crumbled into plaintive moans that Elizabeth answered with her own.

"You're not military, so it's not technically fraternization." Alicia said this with her cheek on Elizabeth's inner thigh, and Elizabeth could just nod her agreement and push Alicia's head down.

"You're too smart to give me preferential treatment, and I'm too proud to take it." Elizabeth was led into the bedroom and pushed down onto the blankets, drawing Alicia to her and stifling all the remaining justifications so she could just focus on the pleasure of the moment.

Afterward, with the Captain curled asleep against her chest, Elizabeth thought of the one justification that hadn't worked for her.

"It's just going to be a one-time thing."

The other arguments might be spurious and may dissolve in the harsh light of day, but that one... that was the only bald-faced lie in the bunch.


	5. Diplomatic Relations (Ladon Radim)

Working with the Genii wasn't technically a deal with the devil, but it was as close as Elizabeth wanted to come. In the past, on Earth, it was so much easier to know who the bad guys were. The lines were clearly marked between friend and foe, unless that foe happened to have oil, in which case... but out here in the wilds of the Pegasus Galaxy, the lines were much murkier. Their alliance with the Genii was dependent on who happened to be in charge, and Ladon Radim was the man currently occupying the big office so they had a tentative truce. 

Sheppard and his team were supervising the transfer of supplies and food, and Ladon insisted on Elizabeth joining him for a drink in his office. Sheppard was wary of the invitation, but Elizabeth insisted she could take care of herself. The Genii wine was unlike any she had ever tasted, and she felt herself becoming more relaxed and more open to ideas she otherwise wouldn't have entertained.

Ladon was young. He was so young, but she could see that he was doing the best he could in the leadership position. She could tell he was tired. And she could tell that it had been very long since he had any kind of moment for himself. She thought the weight on her shoulders was heavy, but to have all of her people depending on her to make the right decision... she understood how much resistance there had been to Ladon continuing relations with the Tau'ri for what amounted to personal reasons.

"Thank you." He looked at her when she spoke, and she examined his body language. His eyes were tired and his shoulders were slumped. She realized that this invitation had been his way of spending a quiet moment with a woman. She wet her lips with the wine again, gauged how much of what she was about to do was because of the wine, and rose from her seat.

"Where we come from, there are ways of cementing a partnership between two nations. It's rare, but... it's been done." She put her hands on the arms of his chair and bent down, and Ladon pressed back into his chair. "All you have to do is relax." She lightly kissed his top lip, and Ladon started to say something until she shushed him.

Elizabeth dragged her hand down the middle of his chest, eyes locked on his until she reached the zipper of his trousers. Genii clothing design was a bit of a mystery, but she was able to open the fly wide enough for her hand. Ladon sucked in a breath and shifted in his seat, but he didn't stop her as she touched him. 

"Take off your jacket." He quickly did as she said. "Fold it into quarters. Put it on the floor for me."

He folded it and she took a step back so he could drop it. She knelt on the pad, guided his cock out of his clothes, and bowed her head to take it into her mouth. She tried to remember the last time she'd given a blow job, certain it had been Simon. But no! Oh, she remembered the details well, and her cheeks flushed at the memory. Giving in to her baser desires was so much easier now that she could blame homesickness and an alien environment. "An odd reaction to the pollen of that particular planet" was a frequent item on reports from the infirmary.

Right. She could just imagine.

She lifted her head and used her thumb to spread the moisture down Ladon's shaft. "Has anyone ever done this for you, Ladon?"

"Uh, no, that would be a... no."

"Well, then this is a cultural exchange. Pay attention."

He rocked his head back against his seat and laughed as Elizabeth took him into her mouth again. She took him completely into her mouth, then pulled back and pressed the flat of her tongue against the head of his cock. She rolled her tongue, moving the waves across the sensitive flesh, and Ladon tightly gripped the arms of his chair. He grunted incoherently, and Elizabeth kissed down the side of his shaft while stroking the other side with her fingertips. 

"Tell me when you're about to come."

"When I'm... what?" Elizabeth hadn't considered they would have another word for it, but he saved her from having to guess. "You mean when I'm close to giving?"

"Yes."

"I'm not far off."

Elizabeth closed her lips around the head, looped her thumb and forefinger around him, and stroked as she assaulted the captive tip with her tongue. Her cheeks caved in, and she released him with a noisy popping noise as she tightened her fingers around the base. His cock throbbed, and Elizabeth looked up at his face. 

"Give it to me, Ladon. Now."

He came in her mouth, and Elizabeth held it on her tongue until he was spent. She brushed her thumb up and down the underside of his cock as he gasped, perched like he was strapped into the electric chair, chest heaving as Elizabeth swallowed his come. She daintily touched her lips with her ring finger and pinky, making sure she hadn't left behind any drops, and she stood up. 

Ladon finally managed to get his eyes open and stared at her. "Wow."

She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "So you approve of our negotiation techniques?"

"They certainly bear consideration. But it was more of a cultural demonstration than a true... exchange." He tucked himself back into his pants as casually as possible, then rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and laced his fingers together. He smiled up at her. "Unless, of course, you'd like to see a few of our techniques."

Elizabeth feigned innocence. "Should I take my pants off?"

Ladon smiled. "Eventually."

Her interest was piqued.


	6. Goodbye, Not Goodnight (Janet Fraiser)

The porch light came on an instant before the door opened. Janet Fraiser, gorgeous with her hair mussed from sleep and a robe hastily drawn over her pajamas, blinked at her late night guest with confusion and exhaustion. "Elizabeth?" She kept her voice low so as not to wake her daughter. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth remained strong, having steeled herself for the encounter all day. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I hope Cassandra--"

"She's at Sam's tonight." Janet pushed her bangs out of her face. "I... I thought we agreed we shouldn't see each other while you were at the SGC."

"I know. But..." She licked her lips. "Tomorrow, I'm going on a mission that could change the world. And there is a very good chance that I won't be coming back from that mission. So when I was thinking about what I'd want to do on my potential final day on Earth, the only thing I could think about was how much I missed you. And that if I really did leave the world for good, my biggest regret would be that I didn't spend a few hours with you."

Janet hesitated, and Elizabeth held her breath. Finally, she stepped back and held the door open wider. "Come in."

Elizabeth stepped into the house and Janet closed the door behind her. "I need... I need to call her. You understand, right?"

"Of course. Take your time."

Janet gathered her robe around herself and went into the den. A lamp came on and, a few seconds later, she heard Janet speaking on her cell phone. "Honey? Hi. Did I wake you up? Yes, I did. I'm sorry..." 

Elizabeth moved into the kitchen to give them privacy. Complicated was too small a word for what they had. They were lovers in Washington, globetrotting back and forth between postings. Janet was in Iraq, and Elizabeth visited the Middle East for a conference, and they met up for a quick lovemaking session in some dusty tent with people talking on the other side of the canvas. Janet was nineteen when they first went to bed, and Elizabeth knew without asking that she had been Janet's first female lover. 

Then they drifted apart, more fuck-buddies than partners. Janet was reassigned to Colorado Springs and sent her a message saying they had to talk. Before Elizabeth was able to arrange a visit, Janet and Samantha Carter had fallen madly in bed with each other. Janet was distraught, but Elizabeth understood. She promised it wasn't cheating, that they hadn't been a couple for a very long time, but Janet couldn't get over the idea she'd betrayed what they had. 

They were stuck in a strange, unattached limbo of single life. Sam and Janet were sleeping together, but Janet was refusing to call what they had a real relationship. Elizabeth was holding Janet at arm's length out of respect for what she had with Sam. She picked up a coffee cup and ran her thumb along the edge. She took a seat at the dining room table, folded her hands, and put her head down on them. She figured the call would take a long time.

She dozed, waking only when Janet's hand smoothed over her shoulders. She sat up and saw Janet outlined by light from the den. Janet's hand moved up Elizabeth's neck to her cheek, and she brushed her thumb over Elizabeth's bottom lip. 

"She wants me to say goodbye."

Elizabeth nodded and pushed her chair back. "That's understandable." She stood up. "Apologize to her. I shouldn't have--"

"Goodbye," Janet repeated. "Not goodnight."

"I..."

Janet kissed her. It was soft, like their first kiss, and Elizabeth's arms disappeared under the veil of Janet's robe. She traced the familiar curves, slowly falling into the kiss and gasping when Janet pulled back to change her angle of attack. Elizabeth pushed Janet's robe off and it drifted to the floor as she turned Janet toward the table. As Janet hopped up, Elizabeth dragged down her pajama pants and draped them over the back of the chair she had just occupied. 

Janet was naked underneath, and Elizabeth's breath trembled as she eyed the familiar V of her thighs. She put her hands on Janet's knees, holding them apart as she kissed Janet's lips and then began a slow trek down her body. She sucked Janet's nipples through her shirt, Janet's fingers raking through Elizabeth's thick hair, and then knelt on the floor like she was waiting to be knighted. She wet her lips and closed her eyes as she stroked Janet with quick moves of her tongue, making Janet rise off the table and roll her hips.

The sounds of Janet's pleasure spurred Elizabeth on. She cupped Janet's rear end and squeezed as her tongue pushed inside of her. She felt Janet's feet on her back, fingers in her hair, and she felt as if her body was completely wrapped by Janet's. It was a very warm feeling. She moved one hand up, sucked her index finger, and pulled back to stroke Janet with it. She circled the tip around Janet's exposed clit, then kissed her again.

"Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth moaned Janet's name, and Janet pressed against her. Elizabeth kept her finger on Janet's clit and extended her ring finger and pinky to ease it in alongside her tongue. "God, yes. Elizabeth... fuck me..."

Janet only cursed during her climax, something Elizabeth was proud to know, and she redoubled her efforts. Janet slowly fell back onto the table in order to press herself more firmly against Elizabeth's tongue and fingers. She was moaning loudly enough Elizabeth was grateful Cassandra was gone. She moaned, and the vibrations pushed Janet completely over the edge. She closed her eyes, Janet's thighs tight around her cheeks, and savored the sensations of being in her lover's embrace if even for the last time.

Janet drew her up and their lips met, sloppy at first but gaining form just before they pulled apart. "Take me to bed," Janet whispered. She wiped a bit of moisture from Elizabeth's lip with her thumb and then licking the pad clean. Elizabeth groaned and gathered Janet in her arms, carrying her through the house to the bedroom.

In the morning, Elizabeth woke first. She pressed naked to Janet's back, wearily watching the sun shining through the curtains. Janet pressed back against her, and Elizabeth kissed her neck until she found the strength to peel away. She swaddled Janet in the blankets and sheets, dressed quietly, and then stroked Janet's hair away from her face to kiss her closed eyes. When she kissed Janet's lips, she finally stirred and lifted her head from the pillow.

"Go back to sleep. I have to go."

Janet breathed deeply and hugged her pillow. "I hope this isn't really goodbye."

"If it is... I'm glad we had the chance to share it. Thank her for me." Janet nodded and Elizabeth kissed her. "I love you, Janet."

"I love you, too."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Now you can love her."

Janet paused, and then nodded once more. Elizabeth kissed Janet's forehead, told her to go back to sleep again, and slipped out of the bedroom without looking back.


	7. Selling the Lie (Michael Kenmore)

"You seem nervous."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. "No. Not at all." 

She touched his cheek and, after a moment, leaned in. His lips parted just before she touched them. She kept her lips closed and her eyes open as they kiss, but she felt his tongue teasing hers. He looked human. He smelled human. But she had been there when he was brought to the base, and she saw the slow fading change. She watched his skin turn from sickly pale blue to pale pink. She watched the openings on his face and hands close. Her eyes saw him as a man, but her brain knew the truth.

She was kissing a Wraith.

"Something's wrong."

"No. I'm just worried we may be moving too fast. After... your accident." That was what she should have said as soon as he asked her about their 'connection.' He admitted an attraction to her, and revealed that he felt like maybe it was mutual. She was disturbed by the idea of his Wraith form noticing her, let alone feeling some sick attraction toward her, but the fact it had carried over into his human form was bizarre. But Beckett had coached them to be agreeable to anything that made him feel normal, so she told him they were dating.

And she knew without asking Beckett that this could be the lynchpin of convincing him of who he was. And she had to admit he made a very handsome man. Michael looked like he was about to pull away, so Elizabeth pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. She shut off her brain and focused entirely on the feel of his body against hers. God, it had been so long. His hands moved into her hair, and he walked her toward the bed. 

"Let me undress you," she said. He nodded, visibly nervous, and she stepped back enough to undo the buttons of his shirt. She smoothed her hands over his chest, down to his abdomen as he toyed with the curls of her hair. She bit her lip and brushed the backs of her fingers up, circling his nipples. He let the shirt drop.

"Can I take off yours?"

"Mm-hmm. Yes, Michael." She trembled as his hands skimmed her sides. The palms were normal, if a bit lightly scarred. There was no reason to be frightened of them. She steadied her breathing and looked into his eyes as she unhooked her bra. He looked nervous, and she suddenly realized that he was a virgin. 

"Michael... have you done this before?"

"I'm not sure. I was kind of hoping for you to... uh..."

"It's okay." She kissed him and guided his hands to her breasts. She unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down and filled her hand with his cock. She squeezed and stroked, but he remained flaccid. Michael moaned against her mouth and turned his head, brushing his lips over her cheek. "It's okay," she said again.

"Sorry."

Elizabeth smiled. "Don't be sorry. It's okay. You've been through a trauma. Let's see if we can't move things along, okay?" She turned them both and lowered him onto the bed. She knelt in front of him and wet her lips, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and gently suckling. She moved her hand over his balls, warming them as she swept her tongue gently over the sensitive skin of his penis. After a moment, she felt it beginning to swell. Michael breathed deeply, and Elizabeth looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her, and she winked as she began stroking him with her free hand.

After a bit of coaxing, his cock was fully erect. Elizabeth stopped sucking him and took a condom from her pocket before she guided his hand to his cock. He took over stroking as she stood and unbuttoned her pants. His hand moved faster as she stripped out of her panties as well, cupping her mound and stroking herself to make sure she was ready for him.

She put her free hand on his shoulder to push him back as she straddled him. His eyes were wide and she bent down to lightly brush her lips against his.

"It's okay, Michael. Just relax. Okay?"

"Yeah."

She rolled the condom onto him and he grunted. She bit her lip, guided him to her entrance, and brushed the rubber tip against her folds before sinking down onto him. He put his hands on her hips and slid them up under her arms, teasing the sides of her breasts with his thumbs. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she found a rhythm and began moving faster. Michael was panting, and Elizabeth pulled his head forward. "Kiss me..."

His lips moved across her breasts and down to her nipples. 

"Yes, Michael."

"Elizabeth." He cried out in surprise, and Elizabeth felt him throb as he came. She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Sh. Don't apologize." She rested her cheek against his hair and let him fill her. She closed her eyes and took his hand. "Touch me here. Right... ahh. Michael, yes, there." She moved his fingers over her clit until he took over. She urged herself toward climax, accepting a minor orgasm to wash through her like a shudder. 

"That was, uh... Elizabeth. Wow."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She leaned back and cupped his face. He was Lieutenant Michael Kenmore, and this was only awkward because he was a soldier under her command. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. He was a human being.

If she believed it, then maybe she could convince him.

And if he was convinced, it would help her believe as well.


	8. Treating the Individual (Kate Heightmeyer)

They were in Elizabeth's office when it started. Kate was making it a habit to stop by on her way to dinner, not-so-subtly trying to lure her into a false sense of comfort and sneaking in a therapy session. Elizabeth finally, gently, told Kate that although she appreciated her intentions, the plan wouldn't work. She wasn't the kind of person who needed or wanted therapy, and anything that was bothering her wouldn't be fixed by talking. Kate told her she couldn't know that unless she tried, but Elizabeth waved her off.

"You have one of the most demanding jobs in two galaxies, Elizabeth. How can you not want to talk to someone?"

"Because I talk for a living. I use words, I massage language to get what I want out of people. Sitting in a room and talkin for an hour isn't therapy for me, it's work."

"Then what do you need?"

Elizabeth ran her hands down her face and leaned back in her chair. "To be honest, Kate, sometimes what I need is a good hard fuck."

She'd wanted to shock, wanted to stun Kate into a silence that lasted long enough for an escape, but Kate had simply nodded. "Have anyone in mind?"

"Are you offering?"

"I'm here for you. If you need me."

Her plan had backfired, and Elizabeth looked away. Kate wasn't budging, and Elizabeth found herself strangely intrigued by the idea. She began gathering her things and asked Kate if there was anything else. Kate invited her to dinner, Elizabeth claimed she'd already eaten, and the psychiatrist left. Elizabeth went to her quarters, ate an MRE, and looked out at the water.

She arrived at her first session with Kate the next morning. The doors were locked, security measures were disabled, and they were alone. 

"I don't want to talk."

"I'll help you however I can, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth began undressing. She carefully folded each article of clothing over the back of the couch, waiting with each item for Kate to call her bluff. Other than a distinct quickening of her breath, Kate didn't react at all. Elizabeth undressed as if for a bath, carefully stepping out of her panties before unhooking her bra. When she stood naked next to the couch, she folded her hands together in front of her crotch and lifted her chin, defiant.

Kate stood up and turned her back. She lifted her hair over her shoulder to reveal the zipper at the top of her dress. "Unzip me, please?"

Elizabeth tugged it down, bending forward to kiss each inch of Kate's exposed spine. The dress fell, and her underwear soon followed. When she turned around, Elizabeth was suddenly shy about her own nudity. She started to cover herself, but Kate intercepted her arms and linked their fingers together. 

"When you were trying to shock me, you said hard. Is that what you really want?"

She finally managed to shake her head. "Not today."

"Gentle," Kate said as she leaned in.

"Yes." Elizabeth kept her eyes open as she was kissed, closing them only when Kate touched her shoulder and guided her toward the couch. She sat down, and Kate straddled her. Elizabeth kissed Kate's chest, and Kate kissed Elizabeth's hair.

"People need help all kinds of ways. Not just talking."

"So you do this with a lot of patients?"

"No." She chuckled and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Just you. Because you have the heaviest weight of all." 

Elizabeth looked up at her, and Kate shifted to rest her knee on the couch between Elizabeth's legs. Elizabeth moved forward and pressed herself against Kate's thigh. Kate smiled, and Elizabeth grunted quietly as she began to rock her hips. She came quickly, eyes closed as she clung to Kate.

Kate waited for Elizabeth's breathing to normalize and then pulled back. Elizabeth looked up at her with tired eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Much better."

"Well... we still have most of your hour left."

Elizabeth slid her hands down to Kate's rear end. "Anything you'd like to get off your chest, Doctor?"

"Well... while we're here..." She kissed Elizabeth softly and lowered her to the couch.

#

"That was a very productive session, Elizabeth. But I think there's... still much work to be done. The pressures of your job..."

"Mm-hmm..."

"I'd like to recommend sessions twice a week."

"More." She wiped her lips and tasted her fingers. "Can we do more?"

Kate kissed her, tasting herself on Elizabeth's tongue. "We can do as many as you need, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth smiled and snuggled closer to the warmth of her psychiatrist's body.


	9. The Crush (Aiden Ford)

She thought it was cute, and she was flattered by it. They were off-world, trekking back to the Stargate through a field, when Lieutenant Ford handed her a flower he'd picked. "I know we can't bring it back, but I thought... while we were here." She thanked him and tucked the small white lily into her tac vest. He smiled in that insufferably cute way of his, and returned to take point with Teyla. Sheppard observed the exchange with a smile.

"He's got a crush on you."

"What?" She laughed. "No."

"Oh, come on. You're the older woman, the head of the expedition. It's the, the schoolteacher thing. Guys like older women who are in charge."

Elizabeth scoffed at that. "Until they grow up, apparently."

Sheppard shrugged. "Be that as it may, the young man has his eye on you."

Elizabeth started watching Ford with a new appreciation and, before long, she couldn't truthfully deny what Sheppard had told her. It culminated in a brief jaunt in a puddle jumper. Lorne activated the Jumper so they could take supplies to the Athosians on the mainland. During the long trip, Elizabeth finally broached the subject with him. She did it gently, letting him know that she wasn't angry with him and he didn't have to be embarrassed.

"I just don't want anyone to think you're receiving special treatment."

"Understood, ma'am. Honestly, it's just a crush. I'm sure it'll pass in no time."

"Well, there's no reason we couldn't help it along a little." He frowned out the front glass of the ship, then turned to look at her. Elizabeth smiled and turned her seat to face him. "Come on, Aiden. We're both adults. Your feelings for me are normal, so... why not explore them?"

He laughed nervously. "I'm... not sure..."

Elizabeth stood up and stepped around the console. She sat on the edge of the control and leaned forward. Ford wasn't blinking, and she smiled. "Don't be nervous, Aiden. If this helps your crush, then we'll be able to work together without worrying about your feelings cropping up. But if this just makes it worse, well... it can be something we do." She put her hand on his belt and paused. "It's up to you."

"Hell, ma'am." He laughed and shook his head. "Worth a shot, isn't it?"

She smiled and opened his uniform pants. He leaned back in the seat, jabbing the control for autopilot as Elizabeth guided his rapidly hardening cock out of his pants. She licked her palm, wrapped her fingers around him, and gently began to pump. Aiden gripped the armrests with both hands, his head pressing against the seat so hard she was afraid it would break free and throw him backwards. 

It took about as long as she suspected it would. She bent down and took him into her mouth just before he came, and she swallowed as much as she could just to keep things tidy. She flicked her tongue against the tip before she retreated, and she took a handkerchief from her gear to further clean him up. She kissed his lips as he tucked himself back into his pants, and she walked back to her seat.

"Let me know if your crush lingers. We can repeat the treatment if necessary."

Ford laughed, still sounding shocked and disbelieving what had just happened. "Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth leaned back and put one foot up on the console, biting her bottom lip as she savored the aftertaste of his come. 

She hoped the crush lingered for a very, very long time.


	10. New McKay in Town (Jeannie Miller)

McKay was on Earth, temporarily on-loan to the SGC to lend a hand with one of Carter's experiments. To make up for his absence, he suggested a brain exchange: He would go to Earth, and his sister Jeannie would stay on Atlantis so she could see what he was working on and lend a hand if anything major came up. "It won't be the same, but any genius in a storm, eh?" No one had laughed at the joke.

After her arrival in Atlantis, Jeannie admitted she felt like a tourist. Elizabeth assured her that wasn't the case, but gave her the tour anyway. They ended up in Rodney's lab, where Jeannie almost immediately figured out a miscalculation Rodney had made on one of his whiteboards. She started to correct it, then simply circled the error and wrote "THAT'S WRONG" off to the side. Elizabeth approved.

They had dinner together, and Elizabeth offered to show Jeannie the city's true beauty. They took a transport to one of the tall towers on the outskirts of Atlantis, and Jeannie gasped at the sight. Part of the city was aglow like a thousand lanterns, while other parts were so dark they blended in to the night sky and the still waters of the ocean. Elizabeth took off her jacket and draped it over Jeannie's shuddering shoulders.

"Thank you. It's worth the cold to see this. My brother _works_ here. It's just amazing."

"Well, we like it. It's home," Elizabeth said. She smiled and put an arm around Jeannie's shoulder to keep her warm. 

"I'm also amazed that my brother hasn't talked about you nonstop since I found out the truth. I mean, even when he was wrapped up in the non-disclosure agreement, I knew he worked with a beautiful and brilliant blonde bombshell. You'd think a gorgeous and funny brunette wouldn't pass under his radar just because of her hair color."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, I kind of dashed Rodney's hopes very early. He started to hit on me, and since we're both civilians, I didn't have any regulations to stop me from telling him I'm gay."

Jeannie tensed, and Elizabeth dropped her arm. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. Please, I was warmer that way. Please." Elizabeth put her arm back up and Jeannie snuggled against her. "I was just surprised. Rodney told me that you were practically engaged to a man back on Earth."

"Simon was a... very dear friend of mine. At one point I thought it would be easier, wiser, to just marry him. I was very unfair to him." She pressed her lips together. "But enough about that. Would you like to go back in? I can walk you to your quarters. Even with these transports, it's very easy to get turned around."

Jeannie hesitated. "What if I told you... that Kaleb and I had an understanding? That when he met me, I was in a relationship. And I left someone to be with him, but he told me that if I ever needed to express that side of my sexuality again, he would be okay with it. So long as I was honest, and open, and as long as I knew where--"

Elizabeth stopped her rambling with a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. Jeannie inhaled sharply and leaned back, remaining in the loop of Elizabeth's arm. She finally opened her eyes and met Elizabeth's gaze.

"That... was where you were heading, right?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth cupped the back of Jeannie's head and kissed her properly. Jeannie put her arms around Elizabeth, and they pressed close to each other in the darkness at the top of the tower.


End file.
